Misting systems are popular in hot and dry climates where the rapid evaporation of mist is capable of quickly and efficiently cooling outdoor areas, such as private and commercial patios, outdoor seating areas, outdoor restaurants, etc. A problem with existing misting is that it is difficult to fix and alter the direction of the mist spray.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved misting system and, more particularly, for a new and improved nozzle coupling for use with a misting system that is inexpensive, easy to construct and maintain, and that is capable of directing mist in predetermined directions.